


Timely Collision

by ThatNerdyCat15



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyCat15/pseuds/ThatNerdyCat15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is finally going to meet his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Timely Collision

Ray stood nervously by the door of a local coffee shop. Today was the day, the date and time on his wrist indicated he would meet his soulmate in exactly five minutes.   
“Don’t worry, X-Ray.” Gavin said from beside him. They walked into the shop together and Gavin pulled Ray over to where Michael was already sitting. The two had come to watch, and for moral support. Meg and Lindsay wanted to tag along on their adventure, but the girls had some work to finish.   
“What if I’m not in the right place?” Ray asked, nervously. Michael rolled his eyes.  
“You’re not in the wrong place. Trust me, you’d know. Plus your time would change if it was impossible to meet your soulmate at the right time.” he assured Ray.   
“Yeah! Remember, I was sick the day I was supposed to meet Meg, so my time and date changed to the next day when I didn’t get up.” Gavin added. Ray let out a shaky sigh. He looked at his wrist. 1 minute left!  
“I’m gonna go get a drink.” he said, then walked over to the counter. He ordered his drink and waited, watching the timer he’d set on his phone tick away. When he had ten seconds left, the barista handed him his drink, and he turned around to walk away. But then he collided with someone, and he thanked his lucky stars he’d had his drink held to the side.   
“Oh, sorry!” the person yelped, and Ray stepped back His eyes met the other man’s, and he held back a laugh at the startled expression on his face. Instead, he held out his right hand.  
“No, it’s my fault. I’m Ray.” he introduced, and the man shook his hand. As soon as they touched, the mark on Ray’s wrist tingled like a sleeping limb.  
“I’m Ryan. It’s nice to finally meet you, soulmate.” Ryan replied, showing the mark on his own wrist to Ray when they quit shaking hands. It had the same time and date on it. Ray couldn’t help but smile out of relief.  
“Well, Ryan, do you mind if I buy you a drink? We’ve got a bit of catching up to do if you’ve got the time for it.”


End file.
